Life with you
by TenTenD
Summary: A dedication to the Naruto couples based on different themes.If you want a couple to be added just say so in a comment. R&R...Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's me again and I'm back with some drabbles on the Naruto couples.

So here I go. Read, enjoy and comment.

Thanks in advance.

Naruto theme 1: Frail(NaruHina)

Hinata was a frail woman in Naruto's opinion. She was just what he was looking for, she didn't have Sakura's strength, Ino's charm or TenTen's weapon wielding skills. What she had was a strange mixture of passion, drive and will to fight to be beside the ones she loved and for that he admired her.

Sometimes late at night he stood next to her in bed and just stared at her for hours on end and wonder what he did to deserve such a blessing. She was the one thing he knew he'd protect until he drew his last breath, her frailness and softness making her the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

Hinata was a frail woman in Naruto's opinion, but he wouldn't change it no matter what.

2 Fight(NejiTen)

She kicked and squirmed in his arms, as he held her tightly. He has been gone from home for about two weeks and he came home earlier only to find his wife aiming to punch him. She thought …oh, God she actually thought he'd cheat on her. She stilled in his arms while listening to his explanation. He took her face in his hands and started kissing g her, from her forehead to her eyes, then her nose , her lips and chin till he reached her neck.

After that morning found them entangled in each other .

3 Mother(ShikaIno)

Now most would say that Ino would not be a good mother because of her attitude, but they were wrong and he knew it. Shikamaru knew she would be a good mother from the way she looked at the kids in her wing of hospital, the way she cared for them and the way her eyes lit when they passed a shop that had baby stuff exposed. Yes she'd definitely make a great mother.

A scream broke his trail of thoughts. He got up quickly his face pale, his hands sweating and his nails digging in his skin. A nurse came out and smiled at him. Congratulations, she said to him. You have a healthy baby boy and your wife is okay just a bit tired.

He could feel tears coming down his face as he saw his wife, his petite, delicate Ino holding a small shape it her arms. She turned to him and smiled that smile that he adored to much, he liked seeing it on her face. He took the baby, giving him a smile and he sat on the bed giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

Yes, Ino will be a great mother.

4 Sleep(Peiko-NagatoKonan)

Nagato loved watching her sleep, knowing that she was near him and she was unharmed. They were a strange couple but nothing could separate them. His hand gripped a small lock of her blue hair, playing with it. She said something against her pillow and a smile made it's way on his face.

Life was better now, after Naruto had defeated him he was brought to Konoha and trailed, but they let him live. Konan of course came with him. His hand trailed down to her swollen stomach, a soft look in his eyes.

He was finally getting what he longed for, a family, a family of his own. One that he would give his life for. He wondered if the child would have his hair or eyes, if he would have his mother's looks or if he'd be a combination of them. No matter, he would love the child all the same.

A hand came in contact with his cheek and his wife smiled at him.

(bet you didn't see this one coming)

5 Eating(SasuSaku)

He loved watching her eat, she looked so cute. The mornings were his favorite, she would come down with one of his shirts on, they ran pass her thighs, because she was so small compared to him, and lock her arms around his neck, while giving him a kiss.

She would go and make herself a salad and he would eat a tomato, leaning against the counter watching her. That was in their fist months of marriage.

He still loved watching her eat but now she also had to feed a child, their firstborn, a boy with his father's looks and his mother's temper.

Right now she was feeding him with a happy look on her face. He came beside her and hugged her pregnant form, oh yes they were having another child in about five months.

That's all for now. R&R.

TenTenD over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this one goes out to Naruto the Highlander and my friend Sakura2cute4u.

Thanks for tour comments. Hope you enjoy.

Jealousy (KakaKure-Kakashi Kurenai)

He could not deny it, there was absolutely no way. He knew she knew that he loved her. So, here comes the question: Why was she smiling at Asuma like that, did she really want to vex him, to drive him over the edge of sanity?

Meanwhile, Kurenai was almost, almost laughing out loud at the expression on her dear, fiancés face. It was so hard, containing herself, he looked ready to strangle poor Asuma-san so she made her way to him and gave him a light kiss on this cheek.

Kakashi didn't even know what had upset him earlier.

* * *

White, blue and green (Iruko-IrukaAnko)

He liked the way his white shirt covered her, as she tied a green sash around it, making it look more like a dress. She still had blue streaks in her hair, which reminded him of their night.

She had a crazy grin on her face as she advanced towards him, ready to attack.

* * *

Lullaby (TsunaJira, one-sided TsunaOro)

When they were younger, she used to hum a lullaby as they fell asleep together on their mats, her arms going around Jiraiya, as he, Orochimaru watched, pain like a knife plugged in his heart.

They were never aware but he saw their smiles and their secret kisses and it soon became an obsession to him. That's why he had to leave, on the night his 'friends' took it to the next level. He left for he could bear it no longer.

_____________________________________________  
Slap (GaaMatsu-Gaara-Matsuri)

She didn't mean to make him angry. She was just having fun, when she danced with one of the Konoha shinobis. How was she supposed to know that the guy was going to kiss her.

The look her mentor, Gaara gave her was like a slap across the face. As they got to their hotel room, he thrust the door, closing it. He refused to talk to her. Seeing this she pushed him on the bed, her palms on either sides of his head, explaining the situation to him.

After they made up, she slapped him for ignoring her.

* * *

This is it! Hope you enjoy and sorry for not updating sooner.

TenTenD! Over and out!


End file.
